Braedon Harris
Braedon Harris is one of the main protagonists of the [http://horrorroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Murder_(series) Murder series]. He was switched at birth with Brad Clyde. He was one of three survivors of the Buzzing Massacre, the others being Cindy Hamilton and Melanie Hart. He was also one of the survivors of the Columtreal Killings, along with Melanie and Roslyn Ross. Roleplay Stories (chronological) Murder 3: The Beginning Braedon was born and then accidentally switched at birth, showing that he is actually Ravélei & Arthur Clyde's son. Murder: Part 1 After the six month anniversary of his sister's murder, things seemed to calm down quite a bit, things were still on edge but no one had been killed in a while. This changed when a boy named Chester, a close friend and classmate of Braedon, was found killed in his home. After the funeral, Braedon invited several classmates & friends back to his home for a meet up, trying to keep things cool and not wanting anyone to snap. When things were settled in at his home, the group chilled out a good bit. Braedon and Audrey hit it off rather well, he'd never realized how much he liked her until that moment, the pair went upstairs to get more involved. While this was happening, a scene formed downstairs, interrupting the pair who ran downstairs to see Zach storm out. Things cooled off after that and everyone fell asleep for the night. The next morning things got a bit more exciting as Cindy informed the group about the killer's mark just as Audrey recieved it and played it for the group, the freaked out girl then ran out of the house and unbeknownst to the rest of the group - her death. Soon after that the pace of the day picked up as Elle ran up to the house, stating Annie had been attacked. Quickly thinking, Braedon called the police but not before Zach's dead body came flying in through the window. Annie, Zach's girlfriend, distraught over this started sobbing and screaming. Braedon dropped his phone in shock before trying to figure out what to do. Not soon after a policeman arrived and was promptly killed by a hook before it was thrown thru the front window, ripping Toby out of the house. While he was being killed his girlfriend, Melanie, started to have a breakdown but Braedon comforted her as best he could. As this was happening one of the girls, Cindy, ran upstairs while Elle and Annie ran to the back of the house. Braedon with Melanie followed the girls to the back to find Annie outside a window and Elle stuck, while this was happening Annie was killed and Elle was pulled back into the house. After several minutes quickly went by, the killer had made his way inside and while Melanie seemingly sacrificed herself to delay him, Braedon told Elle to hide in a closet. The killer entered the room after a bit, knocking Braedon out after throwing him at the wall. He would lay on the floor knocked out as Elle was murdered and Cindy ended up taking the killer out. After awakening, Braedon found Melanie with an injured leg hanging from the balcony above the living room and front door, she jumped down and he caught her. The pair then walked outside to see what had become of Cindy, they'd find her on top of the killer's dead body. She'd shot him several times until he was dead. The three survivors gathered what strength they had and left. Murder: Part 2 Braedon was first seen entering the psychology classroom with Melanie, Cadence, Roslyn, and Tia inside of it. Once inside he noticed Melanie right away and hugged her after he got her attention, they talked for a brief moment before Roslyn came over, asking if he remembered her. He did, but by a different name. Braedon heard Tia mention the Buzzing Massacre and the fact that Cindy had apparently been killed. He was sad to hear this, almost concerned that it could be another killer but the news said it was a murder suicide. After this, he followed Cadence and Melanie out of the building to go get coffee. He talked to the girls for a bit (minus Tia who was elsewhere now) and mourned on Annie again for a moment when she was mentioned by Roslyn, until Sean & Violet came over, after offering their condolences to Melanie, Braedon introduced himself. After a bit more light coversation, the group split and Braedon went to go finish unpacking his stuff. The next day, Braedon went to the hospital with Cadence after being called by Melanie, he sensed something was wrong so he happily followed her request to show up with Cadence. The pair entered the hospital to be briefed by Melanie and informed that Hunter, Tia's boyfriend, had survived a stabbing attack the previous night, though Sean, Tia, and Violet were killed. He listened, having a bad feeling about the entire thing, as Mel also explained the police believe that the same killer was responsible for Cindy's death, as well as her roommate Aisha. After this, Braedon volunteered himself and Cadence to stay and keep Hunter company as Melanie left with Roslyn. He was present when Melanie informed Cadence, Hunter, and Roslyn on the link between the phone calls and the killings, having experienced it first hand. After leaving the hospital he went with Roslyn and Hunter to get coffee, despite Roslyn's protest and worry over Melanie and Cadence going off on their own. The next say he was called to the dorms by Roslyn and learned of Cadence's death, he felt especially bad about it because he knew she was important to Melanie. Soon after this, the group was informed by a police officer who'd come over that he was to escort the four of them out of town and to safety. They went along and learned after some car trouble that this man was secretly the killer, he killed Hunter before stabbing Melanie and leaving her to die, causing Braedon to attack him. The Killer tossed Braedon aside like he was nothing and ran after Roslyn. After getting himself back together, he found the Killer had stabbed and was about to kill Roslyn inside of an abandoned diner. Braedon acted quickly and knocked him out after hitting him several times with a bar stool, he then found Roslyn outside, she'd been stabbed and used his shirt, putting pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding. He called 911 and the pair were rescued soon after, being sent off to the hospital. Murder 4: The Final Murder After the events of Murder: Part 2, Braedon returned home to Springsgrove and eventually ran into Melanie there again, the pair of them began to reconnect when they were interrupted by a reporter named Beck Brennan. She and her sister Adelaide came upon Braedon and Melanie and Beck began to harass them, causing Melanie to punch her out and leave the scene. Braedon and Melanie's friend Bethany, who'd attended high school with them, tagged along. The group decided to call Roslyn and check up on her but had no response, after that they decided to go out for drinks. On the way, Bethany had to bail so it was just Mel and Braedon. Upon arriving at the bar they saw and talked to Roslyn for a bit before being interrupted by one of the Bart's patrons, Aaron Hartley. He started a fight with Braedon and was quickly stopped by him before Braedon, Mel, Roslyn, and Roslyn's friend Marie left. The following day, Melanie called Braedon to her house and shared the news that Aaron had apparently been killed. They called Roslyn, asking her to make her way there so they could talk. Dominic, Melanie's boyfriend, called his friend Niko, who was with Bethany, to check up on them but got no response. Not soon after that, Roslyn arrived with Beck not far behind her. They'd been attacked by the Killer and were completely sure he was not, in fact, dead. Roslyn got worried after arriving and asked Braedon to go to her home and check on her friends, Marie and Helena but it was too late for her, with no sight of Marie he turned back. During her stay, Beck became anxious and once again put her foot in her mouth, after Braedon arrived with the bad news, she did again, causing her to get punched a second time (this time by Roslyn) before storming out. Not soon after that, Melanie thought she heard a noise and Bethany's dead body came crashing through the window, mimicking Annie's, and causing panic in the building. Braedon was knocked unconscious when the front door swung open, he was awakened by Roslyn just in time to see Melanie stabbed and thrown next to Dom, who lay on the floor bleeding. During the fighting, a fire started and seperated Braedon and Roslyn from Dom and Melanie, soon after that Logan, Roslyn's boyfriend, and Marie arrived to save them but it was too late for Melanie and Dominic, the apartment exploded. The four of them remaining spent several hours driving aimlessly in Logan's truck until they couldn't stay awake anymore. Braedon woke during the night and saw Marie exit, saying she was going to the bathroom. The next morning Roslyn woke him and questioned about where she went. Hearing the answer, she took off to try and find her. When Logan woke, he was angry at finding Braedon let them both leave and the pair of them went to find Roslyn, which they did. She said Marie was no where to be found just before her phone went off, it was Marie's phone but on the other line was the Killer. He taunted them and then hung up, leaving them confused, and then all three of their phones recieved a GPS location. They raced to the location and decided to split up, Logan and Roslyn went to find Marie while Braedon chased after the Killer. He met and finally confronted the menace, fighting him off for a bit until Logan came and found him, the two of them seemingly killed him but knew better. They quickly tried to figure out what to do when Roslyn came over, just as she did the Killer was back on his feet. Another fight ensued and on the other side, Braedon had won but it had a terrible price. He's accidentally stabbed himself with the steak he used to kill the Killer. He fell to the ground and despite Roslyn's pleas to live, died in her arms. Five years later, Roslyn and Logan had married and the couple visited his grave. They had a daughter named Annie Melanie Lawson and were pregnant with a second child, Braedon. Murder 5: A New Beginning Braedon's death is retconned. Braedon, who has been living in seclusion, has been living off anti-depressants, haunted by visions of the killings and his supposed father, Arthur. He discovers Beck Brennan had penned a book based on the murders that was now being produced into a movie, he picked himself up and hurried to Roslyn Ross' home. Braedon showed the article to Roslyn, Marie Summers, and Logan Lawson, Roslyn was shocked and ran into her bedroom where she broke it off with Logan. Braedon, Roslyn, and Marie set off for Hollywood, hoping to find Beck and get some answers. By chance they met the director of the movie, Nina Holden, who ushered them into the set. They had been filming Annie's death scene, which saddened Roslyn and Braedon. Lana Lloyd, who was playing Annie, apologized for them having to see the scene. They were then approached by Beck, who had been touring the set, and she expressed her regret for letting the book become so public and get so big. Braedon forgave her, but she left when Roslyn refused her apology. After being verbally assaulted by Courtney Van Der Wahl, Lana invited the group to grab a bite to eat. Once there they saw Amy Hart and were shocked to learn that she was Melanie's half-sister. Roslyn was unable to handle the news and ran out, Braedon and Marie followed, thanking Lana before exiting. When they found Roslyn, he and Marie calmed her down and promised to always be there for her. The three then decided to get a hotel and stayed in for the night. The following morning, they heard of Jacob Ramirez's death on the news and Roslyn blamed Arthur, saying he was back. Braedon refused to believe it and stormed off in a rage, Marie helped to calm his anger before telling him to rest and letting him get some sleep. The next day, Amy called him and informed him the there had been more deaths and she needed his help. After talking with Roslyn and Marie, the trio agreed to go to Zig Ashley's house and meet with the rest of the survivors. Once there, Braedon attempted to brainstorm on the killer's identity but Courtney turned the thought back on Braedon, Roslyn, and Marie, saying that it made the most sense because they'd been through similar murders before. After killing Nina and shooting Marie, Zig revealed himself to be the killer and Braedon tackled him, then throwing the gun to Amy. Just when they thought they were safe, Amy showed her true colors and shot and killed Roslyn, who died in Braedon's arms. She reassured him that this wasn't his fault and that he had to keep living for her, Melanie, and Annie. Amy rounded up the final survivors, Braedon, Lana, and Keenan, and told them she blamed Braedon for Melanie's death and that was why she was killing. Amy then planned to kill Lana, but he tackled her and after a struggle was able to get the gun and kill her. The police finally arrived and the murders were finally over, before leaving he saw the paramedics bring the still-living Marie out of the house. Sometime later, Braedon revisited Columtreal University and placed a picture taken a year before the original killings on the bench it was taken at. The picture showed him, Annie, and Melanie touring the campus. He told them he missed them and would see them soon. Victims #Arthur Clyde #Amy Hart Trivia *Despite not having done much at all in Murder: Part 1, Braedon is a main protagonist & in fact the main character. *Braedon is the only character to appear in some shape or form in every part of the Murder series, not including the Killer. *He was the first confirmed character for Murder 4: The Final Murder. Category:Original Survivor Category:Springsgrove Category:Columtreal University Category:Main Character Category:Murder Characters Category:Alive